The Magic Porridge Pot
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: The Magic Porridge Pot retold with a modern twist


**The Magic Porridge Pot**

Once upon a time in a little village lived a young blonde girl with blue eyes called Chloe who lived with her mother and father. Chloe was a slim and pretty young girl that attended her local secondary school in year eight.

One day Chloe was on her way home from school when she went into the park as that was part of the route home when she smelled the scent of porridge. This made her tummy rumble loudly. So, she followed the scent and found an old tin cooking pot behind some bushes.

She looked in the pot, but it was empty. Soon she heard a voice and out of nowhere, a fairy with long brown hair wearing a pink dress appeared.

"So, you found this old porridge pot and you want some porridge?" The fairy asked

"Yes…it smells yummy!" Chloe exclaimed with a bit of saliva running down her chin.

"Very well" said the fairy.

"All you say is cook magic pot cook, and it cooks porridge for you" the fairy instructed.

"And for it to stop, you say, stop magic pot stop!" The fairy added on.

"But be warned…it is very sweet and full of calories" warned the fairy. And then poofed herself away into thin air.

Chloe thought to herself "I'll take this home and try some".

So, she picked up the pot by its handle and carried it home.

When Chloe got home, she went upstairs to her room and put the cooking pot on her bedroom floor. She then looked in the pot again and found a wooden spoon. Chloe then took the wooden spoon out of the pot and put it next to her.

Chloe's stomach bellowed loudly with hunger so she then said to the cooking pot.

"Cook magic pot cook"

And within a few seconds. The pot started to fill up with porridge.

Just as it was about to fill up, Chloe the said to the pot

"Stop magic pot stop"

And as if by magic, the pot stopped filling up.

Chloe then put the spoon into the pot and pulled it out with some porridge on the spoon. She then put the spoon in her mouth and then squealed with delight. The porridge was yummy.

So, Chloe then kept putting the spoon in the pot and taking mouthfuls of porridge. Soon she had eaten the entire pot of porridge and gained a food baby. But Chloe was surprisingly hungrier.

Her pot belly let out a loud roar of hunger.

So, she then told the cooking pot

"Cook magic pot cook"

And when it was filled to the top she told it

"stop magic pot stop"

And again, she dug into the porridge pot and ate the porridge.

The porridge was so yummy, Chloe kept telling it to make more porridge. But this made her slowly get fatter and gain weight. The porridge had a very sweet taste to it.

After three potful's of porridge, Chloe was chubby. The buttons on her school shirt looked like they were going to pop off any second and her school shirt was feeling tight. So, she unbuttoned her shirt. Her chubby belly spilled over her skirt.

Chloe groaned as she was stuffed. She then held her chubby belly in pain. Chloe then unbuttoned her skirt and lay on her bed clutching her chubby belly.

She then patted her belly gently which made it jiggle. But then Chloe felt a deep hunger and her chubby belly gurgled gently.

"But I've just fed you" Chloe sighed to her chubby belly.

Chloe's belly then started to growl and gradually got louder. In the end, she gave in and told the porridge pot to make more porridge. She then ate the porridge from the pot and then kept asking for more greedily.

Soon it had become eleven helpings of porridge from the pot and Chloe was now morbidly obese. She had become so fat her skirt would not rebutton. So, she had to lower her skirt and make her huge belly hang over it.

Her buttons on her shirt would not close so she put on an old white t shirt with a cat's face on it. She then took off her skirt and put on her black and white Nike tracksuit bottoms. Her t shirt only covered her chest so her huge belly was on show and hung over her tracksuit bottoms.

Chloe then grabbed her huge belly and exclaimed to herself

"How did I get so fat!?".

Just then she heard a voice saying, "I told you so" in a sing-song kind of voice.

And right in front of her, the fairy from the park poofed right in front of her face from thin air

"I did tell you it is full of calories and now look at you" the fairy taunted.

The fairy poked Chloe in her belly.

"Bet you want more?" The fairy sniggered

"Oh no…I couldn't possibly eat more" Chloe groaned.

Chloe's huge belly then let out a loud, deep rumbling growl.

"Eh somebody still hungry!?" The fairy teased.

But then Chloe had an idea. She grabbed the fairy by its wings, put the fairy it her mouth and swallowed it. The fairy fell all the way down and landed on top of the porridge Chloe had ate.

Because Chloe had grabbed the fairy by its wings, its wings were broken and could not fly upwards to escape. The fairy was covered in Chloe's saliva which ruined the fairy's wings, hair and dress. Soon the fairy started to sink into the porridge that was inside Chloe's stomach where the fairy drowned in the porridge.

Chloe could hear the fairy yelling and screaming in her stomach.

"LET ME OUT YOU FAT LITTLE GIRL!"  
"YOU GREEDY FAT PIG!"

Then once it had been submerged in the porridge for a while the fairy stopped screaming as it had drowned and died within the porridge in her stomach.

And from that day forward. Chloe became a very greedy little girl who became fat. But also after school, she always made herself a potful of porridge from the magic porridge pot.

 **The end**


End file.
